Silence
by Mitsyuo-chan
Summary: DBZSM Hotaru is thinking about her life. Why did she have to be the Soldier of Death? She goes to the Gates of Time and asks Setsuna to send her into another dimension..
1. Life

**Mitsyuo-chan; **Hello! Sorry for OOC:ness... This story is hmm.. Hotaru/Trunks story OR Hotaru/Goten story. Dunno yet. IT IS DBZ/SM CROSSOVER! Everything is accepted, even flames. You can suggest how I could continue this. Heh, title just came from somewhere. Maybe because Hotaru is the Senshi of death, rebirth, destruction, darkness and **SILENCE.** Yep, that must be it. This isn't a story that 2 chapters and they're already in love. NO! This is going to be LONG. If there is readers of course. sigh Oww, whatever.. With the chapter! **  
Silence  
By: Mitsyuo-chan  
**Chapter; 1  
  
Silence. Destruction. Darkness. Rebirth... Death. Why did she have those powers? Why didn't she have powers like Sailor Venus, love and beauty?Or Sailor Mercury, powers of water and ice? Sigh. Life was unfair. At least for her. She could just say three words and the world would be destroyed. Then, there came these healing powers. Nobody wanted to be a friend with her, because she was different. A lot different. Of course she had the Sailor Senshi. And Chibi-Usa. But now Chibi-Usa was in her own time, in future, so she couldn't see her..  
But this was the life of Hotaru Tomoe, the Senshi and Princess of Saturn, the planet of silence. Silence, yes, that was it. Silence...  
"Hotaru! It's time to eat!" yelled Haruka, or Haruka-papa to Hotaru from downstairs.  
"Wait a second, 'Ruka-papa!" Hotaru shouted back to her 'papa'. She closed her book and ran down.  
"What have I said from running in stairs, Hotaru? You should know that you can hurt yourself" Said a voice behind her.  
"Gomen, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru said as she walked the end of the stairs. Everybody thought that she was just a kid. Expect for the Sailor Senshi. They thought her as a person, who could do whatever it is. But Setsuna-mama was just a little protective...  
"Hotaru, hello, someone there? At least here is someone.." said Haruka.  
"Gomen nasai, 'Ruka-papa! I was just ..thinking" replied Hotaru.  
"Oh, but you should still eat, Hotaru-chan" my second 'mama', Michiru-mama, said.  
Hotaru just nodded. She loved her 'family', but she still wanted something.. Something called a friend, perhaps? Yes, a friend. When she was done with her food, she said 'thank you' and went back to her room.  
  
NEXT DAY  
Hotaru groaned as she woke up. Why did it all have to be just a dream? In the dream she had many friends, true friends. Friends who she could tell everything about her life without getting to be called 'freak' or 'weirdo-one' or 'crazy' or something like that. She finally stood up and went to her mirror. She was pale with violet eyes. Her eyes must freak out everyone as well as her healing powers. Why? She changed clothes to her violet skirt and yellow shirt. When she were down, she saw Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama in the table eating breakfast.  
"Ohayo 'Ruka-papa, Michiru-mama" came the tired voice of Hotaru.  
"Well, morning to you too, 'Taru!" Haruka said.  
"Ohayo Hotaru-chan." smiled Michiru warmly.  
"Where is Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru.  
"She is at the Gates of Time. Why?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to know.. But I'm going to the Gates of Time now! See you later, 'Ruka-papa, Michiru-mama!" said Hotaru before she disappeared.  
"Did you think she was acting weird, Haruka?" asked confused Michiru.  
"Nah, don't worry." Smiled Haruka happily to Michiru.  
  
GATES OF TIME  
Hotaru appeared from nothing to the fog.  
"Setsuna-mama, clear the fog, would you, please? It's just me, Hotaru!" Yelled Hotaru to nothingness. The fog disappeared and in front of her stood a woman with dark green hair and a staff, which looked like a giant key.  
"Gomen, Setsuna-mama, but could you, maybe do a little favor to.. me?" Hotaru asked as she looked Setsuna with pleading eyes.  
"Hotaru, if you first tell me what the favor is, then I'll think." Setsuna said with a little smile on her face.  
"Well, Setsuna-mama, it's that, umm.. Could you, with any possibility, to take me to a dimension, where they accept me as what I am?" Hotaru said as she looked at her toes. Setsuna's face turned from happy to surprised and disbelieved.  
"W-what did you just say, H-hotaru? Do you really know what your wishing for? The world where I could sent you could be more dangerous than this one. The answer is no." Setsuna said with a hard look on her face. Hotaru knew, that this hurted Setsuna-mama, because she had to say her 'little Hotaru' no.  
"But please, Setsuna-mama! Don't you want what is best to me? Please, think about it!" as tears started to form in Hotaru's eyes. 'Setsuna-mama can't ever say no to me when I'm crying..' smiled Hotaru in her thoughts.  
"Don't cry, Hotaru.. Okay then, but just for little time! One hour" Setsuna said.  
"A year."  
"A YEAR?! ARE YOU NUTS, HOTARU?!" Setsuna yelled. "Oh! Sorry for yelling, Hotaru I just.. A year! It's 365 days!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
"I know that, Setsuna-mama, but I want to just.. be happy for once, please..?" Hotaru pleaded tears starting to form again in her eyes.  
"Oh Hotaru... Be careful." Then Setsuna turned around and hit the 'floor' with her Time Key and a portal appeared next to Hotaru. "Are you sure that.. you want to do this?"  
"Hai, I am sure" replied Hotaru with smile on her face and walked throught the portal.  
"We'll miss you.." Setsuna said to nothingness...  
  
**Mitsyuo-chan: **Was it good, bad, stupid, wonderful (oh yeah OF COURSE) or what? I need reviews! Please, if there's someone who reads this, R-E-V-I-E-W! But in next chapter, our dear Hotaru will meet.. Someone?


	2. Running

**Mitsyuo-chan; **Hello.. again. I know that Setsuna has only power to the time thing, but lets just say that she has the power to make you go to another dimension. And 'nani', if someone doesn't know means 'what'. I'll be making more attacks to Hotaru, because she can't live in that world with 1 attack, Silence Glaive Surprise, so.. with the chap . **  
Silence  
**By: Mitsyuo-chan**  
**Chapter; 2  
  
When Hotaru woke up, she felt dizzy. Would this world be better than the other one? Would there be someone who accept her.. Or even better, more than one? Finally opening her eyes, she looked around her. She was in forest.  
Stooding up, she decided to find a city. 'Duh, I'm in middle of forest and I think I can find city? I don't think so.'  
  
**THE GATES OF TIME **Setsuna's p.o.v  
I was nervous. I knew, that Haruka and Michiru would come to ask where Hotaru was. Well, that wasn't the scariest part, the scariest part was the part when Haruka has her hands on your throat and almost kills you. Sigh. It was just the matter of time when that would happen.  
"Setsuna-san, we're here!" a voice called from the fog.  
"Setsuna, clear the friggin fog away!" the second voice said.  
Clearing the fog away, I sighed. Again.  
"Where is Hotaru, Setsuna?" Haruka, the-one-who-will-kill-you said.  
"Sheisinanotherdimension"  
"What did you say, Setsuna-san?" Michiru, the nicer one, said with a smile.  
"I said she is in.."  
"Where?" Haruka, who looked now very suspicious, almost demanded.  
"Inanotherdimension" I finished my sentence, little fast.  
"NANI?!!" And in flash, Harukas hands were on my throat. Just as I thought.  
"Can't.. breath.."  
"THAT'S THE IDEA!" Yelled Haruka.  
"Haruka, there's better way to clear this ..problem" Michiru said. Thank god Michiru was there. I did know that Haruka wouldn't kill me, but IT DID HURT! ... I'm beginning to sound a crybaby.  
"Gomen, but she wanted it herself and-"  
"YOU JUST LET HER GO!?" Haruka yelled, again.  
"Smaller volume Haruka, please" I whispered, keeping my hands on my ears.  
"Well, there's how it did go.." And so I began to tell what happened.  
  
**WITH GOKU  
**"Wow, did you feel that energy?" Asked Goku. They were in Capsule Corp.  
"Yeah dad, do you know what that was?" Goten, Goku's sencond son, said.  
"No.. Let's check it out!" And the two flew away.  
"Goku, Goten, the food is ready" shouted Bulma. "Goku, Goten?.."  
"Where did they go already?!" '

"Quit your babbling, woman, they went to see what's this big energy" came the rough voice behind her.  
"Hmph! Vegeta, it can't be someone evil. No way"  
"Trunks! We'll go see what's the energy as well!"  
"Yeah!"  
"NO WAY! You two stay h-" But the two were already gone. Sigh.  
  
**HOTARU  
**Sun is setting already. Must find a place where to stay. Is this even Earth? It sure does look like it is. Is there even Saturn? Many questions were flooding in Hotaru's mind. Hotaru heard something and turned around. There was nothing. Then she looked at her hand and.. Her Silence Glaive were there? Where did it come? She didn't even transform..  
So confusing. But then there was real voices.  
"Dad, when are we there?" A child's voice came.  
"Well Goten, I can feel it near me. Let's just find it, okay? Then we can eat!" an adult's voice, but still little childish. What are they looking for? 'I can feel it near me'... What did he mean by that?  
"Kakarott, it's just behind these trees" that voice shivered her. 'Mean one' Hotaru thought. Then she decided to walk away.  
"Hey, you, girl! Wait!" And Hotaru broke into run. They can't be good, can they? Mean one, child and childish adult's voice. Okay, maybe child and that childish were good, but if there was even one mean.. And that's when she bumped into something.. or someone.  
"And where are you running at?" Hotaru looked up and there was a green guy with antennas! 'No good, no good at all.'  
  
**Mitsyuo-chan: **REVIEW. Hehehe. -.- Nuts. This chapter was little.. hmm. Dunno? I don't know how to write antennas or whatever they're even called. Hotaru is in this story 7 years old. B-Y-E!


	3. Friends

**  
Mitsyuo-chan; **Gomen for writing this so long.** And this friggin thing didin't save it! ****ARGHH!. .. .. **-.- There is OOC: ness. Arigatou for reviews, I lav ya all. Yeah, if Hotaru is seven years old she can't fall in love or whatever. She becomes older and older and older in this fic. When they're 15, maybe they confess their feelings, ne? Even if she can only be there for year, but maybe she ruins more time from Setsuna? MWAHAH! -.- But I don't know that yet. And I keep saying "they" or "them", because I don't know who that other one is, when the other one is Hotaru.. Oh whatever.**  
Silence  
**By: Mitsyuo-chan**  
**Chapter; 3  
  
**HOTARU'S p.o.v**  
'It's definetly NOT my day. Bumping into.. youma?' I wasn't scared, but I've never fight an youma alone. Then I realised (??) that I had still my glaive in my hand. I am nervous.  
The 'youma' looked at it and asked "What are you going to do with that, brat?" Before I could even say a word, behind me came a voice and I turned around. "Hi, Piccolo! I see you've met that girl with large amount of energy!" A man with wild black hair and childish voice of an adult said. 'Oh no, oh no..' I thought as two men and two children walked near to me.  
"Is this the girl, Kakarott? Hah, don't make me laugh. She's just another weakling"  
"Well, Vegeta, I feel it coming from her" said this Kakarott, or whatever they call him.  
"Care to tell me what's this fuss all about, Goku?" Said this youma, erhmm, Piccolo.  
"Oh sorry Piccolo, well, we were at Capsule Corp. and then I felt this energy and it's coming from her. Can't you feel it, Piccolo?" Goku or Kakarott or WHOEVER HE IS said.  
"Well, now you mention it.. I can feel something weird coming from her. Do you think she's an enemy?" 'Piccolo' said. Now they've done it. THEY THOUGHT I WAS AN ENEMY! Hmph.  
"I'm not an enemy" I said.  
"And how can we trust you?" That Vegeta guy glared me. 'Eep!'  
  
**GOTEN'S p.o.v  
**That girl looks really nervous. Oh well, of course I would be too if I would be human.. Or is she human?  
"Well, how can I trust YOU?" girl said.  
"Can you even tell us your name?" dad smiled.  
"I don't even know your names" girl frowned.  
"Well, I am Goku, that's Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Your name is..?"  
"Hotaru"  
"So, wan't to tell us why you have such a big amount of energy?" Dad really thinks everyone is good. Sigh.  
"I don't even know why you have such a big amount of energy" Here we go again. She want's always know something about us if she tells something about herself.  
And so dad began to tell about his life and blaablaablaa. Even I didn't know something about what he said.  
"That all true?" asked awed Hotaru.  
  
**NO ONE'S p.o.v  
**"Yep!" Goku said.  
"Well, I don't know can I still trust you." Hotaru said.  
Goten asked the first question what came into his mind. "Are you human?"  
Blink. Blink. "No, I'm not human.."  
"What are you then?" Goten asked, again.  
"Well, I'm saturnian.. (IS IT EVEN SATURNIAN?)" Hotaru sighed.  
"Saturnian?"  
"Yes, saturnian.." Then she began her story about Silver Millenium and stuff. She didn't tell them about  
Mistress Nine.  
"Wow, you and your friends have really gone through a lot. Do you have someplace to stay?"  
"No.."  
"Let's go to Capsule Corp. then!" Goku cried. Goku picked Hotaru up and they flew to Capsule Corp.  
  
**CAPSULE CORP.**  
'Where are they?' thought Bulma, who were cleaning the table. "Hi Bulma! Is the dinner ready?"  
"It WAS ready, about 5mins ago, but YOU weren't HERE!" Bulma yelled.  
"Oh, gomen, Bulma. But can Hotaru stay here?" Goku asked.  
"Hotaru?" "Umm, yes, Hotaru can you come here?" Girl with black hair and purple eyes came behind Goku. "Of course she can stay! Follow me, I'll show your room!" Hotaru nodded.  
"Are you hungry or something?"  
"No" "Okay. But just say if you are, okay? Here we are!" Bulma opened the door and the two walked in.  
  
**Mitsyuo-chan: **This chapter can be little weird, .. little .. , because I just had WEIRDOOOOO dreams. AND Goku really thinks everyone is good. O.o Oh well. Who cares anyway? Review.


End file.
